


just a second we're not broken, just bent

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel like you're a ticking time bomb<br/>just waiting to explode</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a second we're not broken, just bent

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like writing Billy, he's pretty much just a screwed-up teenager, just a little more special. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

sometimes  
you feel like you're a ticking time bomb  
just waiting to explode  
you've already lost it once  
how many more times can you screw up  
before they put you down?  
well  
that kind of makes you sound like a dog  
but  
then again  
that's kind of how you're treated  
like a useful  
volatile  
dog  
or maybe  
that's just your mind going wild again  
it's just like,  
you feel like you're being treated like crap  
like trash no one feels like taking out just yet  
maybe this is just teenage melodrama,  
these lengths you're going to  
but you can tell when you're not wanted  
you can tell  
when you're feared  
hated  
(although sometimes)  
[you see hate that's not there]  
{like you said}  
(teenage melodrama)  
you feel like a time bomb  
just  
[ _waiting_ ]  
{ **boom** }


End file.
